


New Chapter of Alex's Life

by SanversFanfics



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Alex finally comes out to her mom, proud to be openly gay with Maggie. But what happens when Lucy Lane enters the picture and starts to work with Alex? Maggie may have some competition.





	1. Maggie Gets the Girl

“Alex don’t go,” Maggie said.  
“I’ll see ya…”, Alex said trying not to look back for long. She walked out the bar, tears quickly filling her eyes.  
Maggie watched her walk away, she stood there with fingers to the lips Alex kissed. After she was no longer in sight, she looked at the unfinished Billiard game and decided to drink something harder. Many thoughts ran threw her mind. Maggie knew she would kiss her back, but it just didn’t seem like the right thing to do at the moment. She had a single reason why, and just didn’t feel like it was the right time to tell Alex yet. Even though she was the one who pulled away, she felt something in that small, delicate kiss. Something stronger than what she felt before.  
After having a few shots, she decided to go home. She didn’t want to get too drunk and accidentally drunk call Alex. That’s the worst thing she could possibly do. Once she got home, she tried calling her. She dialed her number, but no one was picking up. It just kept ringing repeatedly. After trying multiple times, she had no luck. So, instead, she texted her hoping she would text back.  
The next morning, Alex woke up in her bed. The first thing that popped into her head was that kiss. That kiss she had so much confident in initiating, only to get rejected. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything, but it was already out there, and she couldn’t take it back. That’s who she really was, and she was going to accept it for herself.  
She remembered how soft Maggie’s lips were, and how in sync they were even if it was for a tiny second. She remembered that hand Maggie laid on her elbow reeling her in closer, and how it made her feel like Maggie wanted her even more. But apparently, Alex took it a different way, and Maggie didn’t feel the same way.  
She checked her phone and saw 5 more missed calls from Maggie, and a few more texts. “Alex, can we please talk.” “I really want to talk to you.” “Please call me back.“ “Alex, please, I know you’re mad, but just give me 5 minutes. Please.” Alex saw many more texts, but decided not to reply. She felt so humiliated and didn’t want to see the person who made her feel that. That same morning at work, Alex told Kara, “If you see Maggie, tell her to leave. I don’t want to see her yet.”  
“Are you sure?”, Kara said. Alex nodded and obeyed orders. That morning at the DEO, Alex walked in with a melancholy mood.  
“Is everything alright?”, J’onn asked Kara.  
“Not really, if you see Maggie, make sure she leaves. I can’t really tell you why, but just trust me.” Kara started catching up to her sister.  
“Alright,” he yelled from a distance.  
“Alex, you don’t have to be here today, we can handle anything. You should take time and go home.”  
“Kara, I’m fine,” she said sternly.  
Maggie woke up to no replies from Alex. She had to try something else. “I could try talking to her sister?”, she asked herself, “But she might be mad.” “Maybe work?” “But I can’t bring this situation to work. Work and personal life should be separate.” “But I really wanna see her…” “What do I do?!” She bantered through her thoughts and had no choice. She was going to the DEO.  
Around late afternoon, Maggie pulled up to the DEO on her motorcycle. She walked in and was immediately greeted by Supergirl stopping her. “I’m sorry Detective, but I need you to leave.”  
Maggie saw her floating in air and walked past her. “And you are??”  
Kara sharply landed in front of her, causing Maggie to jolt a bit. “We’re close friends. Ma’am, you need to leave.”  
“But I need to see her,” Maggie said, trying to get past her. Then, she saw Alex in the back, walking over to Winn. It looked like something had just happened and Alex was going over to the area to take a look.  
“ALEX!!!”, Maggie yelled from afar. “Alex! PLEASE TALK TO ME!”  
Alex saw her, and Supergirl holding her back. She knew her sister’s strength could keep Maggie where she was.  
“ALEX PLEASE TALK TO ME!”, Maggie yelled as she tried getting out of Supergirl’s grip.  
“She said she doesn’t want to talk to you,” Kara said.  
“How do you know?!”, Maggie asked.  
“I’m Supergirl,” Kara laughed a bit.  
Eventually, the security guards of the DEO took Maggie and pulled her out. Alex saw Maggie desperately trying to escape, with teary eyes, to get to her. Kara flew over to Alex and took her in for a hug, turning her away from Maggie.  
“I just miss her s-so much,” she cried, burying her head in her shoulder. Kara placed a hand on the back of her head and felt her shudder from the tears. Winn, saw how much she was in pain and suggested she go home for the day.  
For the rest of the day, Alex stayed at home. She laid on her couch and watched TV. Then, she heard a knock on her door. She crinkled her eyebrows, wondering who it was. She walked over to the door and looked on the peep hole, only to find a brunette shorter than her, with dimples, a black leather jacket, and crossed arms. “Go away Maggie,” she said through the door.  
Maggie sighed. “Alex, can we please talk.”  
Alex tried to ignore her by drinking her beer. She sat from a far.  
“I’m not leaving until I get to talk to you.” Maggie leaned with her back against the door.  
“Well you’re obviously talking to me right now,” she said taking a seat on one of the countertop chairs.  
“Alex.”  
“Okay! What do you want to talk about??”, she exploded.  
“Last night,” Maggie said. Alex heard her shuffle a bit and lean on the door. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry that I made you feel humiliated. I’m sorry for kissing you back a little, and then pulling away. I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t mean to. I was just… I’ve learned in the past that getting involved with a girl who had just come out doesn’t end well. And…” Maggie worked up the courage to say the next few words, but said something else. “I just have something to tell you, but I wanna say it in person.” Alex froze in her seat, not knowing what to do. She took another gulp to stall a bit. “Alex, please just give me a minute.” There was no way Maggie was going to leave anytime soon. So, she got out of her chair while leaving her bottle, and walked back to the door with her hand on the door knob. She took a deep breath and opened her door. Maggie almost fell, but caught herself. She smiled at the tall, beautiful brunette standing in front of her.  
“Let’s talk,” Alex said, walking out of her apartment, leaving her door ajar.  
“Look, I’m really sorry. Trust me, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me, okay? I just..” She started to feel that knot in her throat. “Alex, there’s another reason you should know why my girlfriend and I broke up. Um…”  
“What is it Maggie?”  
“I just, I don’t know how to say it.” She was afraid that Alex would take it wrong and blame their break up on herself.  
“Just say it,” Alex forcefully said. Her anger from the night that Maggie rejected her started to surface again.  
Maggie could tell and it started to pressure her more. She figured that she shouldn’t say it anymore. “Never mind, it’s not impor-“  
“Maggie! You humiliate me first, then have the nerve to come to my apartment, telling me that you have something to say, And now-”  
“Alex I have feelings for you okay?!”, she accidentally blurted. Alex stood there shocked because she thought she didn’t, hence the action of pulling away from her kiss. She looked into her eyes. “My girlfriend didn’t break up with me, I broke up with her! You know why? Because all of a sudden, you show up in my life and my whole world turns upside down. I started to fall head over heels for you and develop these feelings that made me so confused about my relationship with her! I had to break up with her because I didn’t’ want to hurt her! I thought she was the one! But now, I don’t know anymore, Alex!” Tears started to fill her eyes along with a knot in her throat, as she said the next few words. “Because you have me thinking that you’re the one!” She started breaking down. The tears that filled her eyes finally fell down her cheeks. “That’s why I pulled away from you because I was afraid of what I was feeling. I- I was a-afraid that if you were the one already, I would be heartbroken because you’re just fresh off the boat and those relationships don’t work out. And I want us to work out Alex!” She closed her eyes and shaded her face from Alex.  
After listening to Maggie rant about her feelings to her, she didn’t know what to do. Until Maggie started backing up.  
“I shouldn’t have said that,” Maggie said with her hands on her hips. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. “I’ll see you around, Danvers.”  
When she started to turn around, Alex was certain about one thing. She grabbed her arm, spun her around, and laid another kiss on her lips. And this time, Maggie felt a stronger spark than the one at the bar, her heart started to beat faster. Maggie parted after a few seconds, and took a deep breath. She laid her forehead on Alex’s. Alex looked deeply into her eyes and wiped her tears with her thumb.  
“Maggie. I’m certain about one thing, my feelings for you. And I won’t hurt you.” Alex started tearing up. “I finally meet this amazing woman who’s SO beautiful, there’s no way I’d ever throw that opportunity away.” She rubbed her thumb across her cheek, and pushed her hair behind her ears.  
Maggie closed her eyes and held Alex’s wrist…another tear fell. She kissed her once more, assuring her that she understood. Then, Alex parted and laid Maggie’s head in her shoulder, with her hand on the back of her head as a sign of deep care. She let Maggie cry out all the tears she had, until she no longer shuddered. 

“So, what are you gonna do next?”, Maggie asked.  
“Well, I’m just going to hang out here, with you.” She pulled her in tighter with the arm that was around her.  
“I meant about coming out to your family,” Maggie said with a small laugh. She pulled her knees up to her chest to get closer to Alex.  
“Ohhh…well, Thanksgiving’s coming up and my mom‘s planning on visiting me and Kara. So I was thinking I could come out to her.”  
“That’s great!”, Maggie exclaimed. She took her hand, “You can do it.”  
“But I was also thinking…what are you doing for Thanksgiving?”  
“I don’t really have family around,” she said, taking a sip of the beer Alex handed her.  
“Oh..well I was hoping you could be there for me when I tell my mom.” She smiled a bit.  
“Of course!”, Maggie said, “Count me in. I’ll be there, don’t worry.”  
On Thanksgiving Day, Eliza arrived at Kara’s apartment. “Hi Honey!”  
“Hi Mom!”, Kara said.  
Then, she saw Alex in the back. “Hey Mom!” They both hugged.  
Kara saw the platter of food in her arm. “Aww, you didn’t have to bring anything.”  
“You already know me,” Eliza said.  
They all sat down and caught up with each other, while the Turkey was in the oven.  
“So, anything new?”, their mom asked the both of them.  
Kara looked at Alex and saw how uneasy he was. So, she spoke first. “Well...we found a Daxamite here on Earth. He arrived in the same pod like ours from Krypton.”  
“What?! Is he dangerous?!”, she nervously exclaimed.  
“No,” Kara laughed, “He’s completely harmless. I’m actually training him for combat, hoping he would use his powers for the best, but boys are dumb.” She jokingly rolled her eyes.  
Eliza laughed as well and asked Alex, “What about you Honey?”  
Alex trembled a bit as she folded her hands in her lap. She wasn’t ready to tell her mom yet, not yet. Not until Maggie arrived. So, Kara saved her.  
“Actually, she’s been kicking some Aliens to the pound recently,” Kara said proudly. Alex gave her a thankful smile.  
“Yup,” she said, “I’m getting better each day,” she awkwardly smiled.  
“Sooo…”, Eliza said excitedly. “Am I meeting a new gentleman tonight??” She asked referring to Alex who never invited a man to any family parties, even before they moved away to National City.  
“Not really,” Alex said, “But a new friend!” She smiled. “I invited her because she had no plans for Thanksgiving. She doesn’t have family around here.”  
“Oh, I see. The more the merrier!”, Eliza smiled.  
As the day went by, the sky became gloomy. However, they continued cooking the food for dinner. At around 6pm, Alex heard her phone vibrate. She took off the oven mitts, grabbed her phone from her pocket, and leaned against the kitchen counter. It was Maggie.  
“What’s your apartment room number again?”  
Alex smiled and thought to herself, “She’s here.”  
Eliza saw her smile at her phone and nudged Kara. Kara turned around and saw Alex smiling too. She knew exactly who the text was from.  
Meanwhile, Alex replied, “I’ll just come down and get you. Be there in a sec.” After tapping SEND, she told them, “I’ll be right back. My friend’s here.” So she left to go get Maggie. While walking down the stairs, her phone vibrated again.  
“Danvers, hurry! It’s raining!”  
“I’m one floor away,” she texted back, with a big smile on her face. She went outside, but didn’t see Maggie around. She called her phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Maggie where are you?”, she said trying to look through the heavy raindrops.  
“I went back to the car for some shade. I’ll go there right now.”  
“No- stay there. I’ll go get you,” she said worriedly. “It’s pouring out.”  
“But what about you?”  
“Too late. I see your car,” she laughed. She immediately hung up, and walked over to her car. She took off her leather jacket to use as an “umbrella” for the both of them. Maggie stepped outside of her car, underneath the jacket.  
“Thanks Danvers.” For a moment there, time stood still. All they heard was the patter of rain drops on the leather jacket. She looked up at the woman taller than her, holding the leather jacket flat above their heads. Her face shining without the sun in sight. Suddenly, everything looked perfect.  
Alex saw how beautiful Maggie was, just standing there under her arm. How perfect those dimples were. But she tried not to let her feelings get in the way. They just settled on good terms and didn’t want to ruin their friendship.  
“Um…”, Maggie said looking down at the ground. They both snapped out of it. “We should probably go now.”  
“Oh right,” Alex laughed. So, they ran to the entrance of the apartment building. Alex had the keys in her right hand, the same arm that Maggie was under. So, Alex wrapped that arm around Maggie to unlock the door; and suddenly, Maggie smelled her perfume. She smelled perfect.  
Alex tried to jiggle the key in the key hold to get it to open. She looked at Maggie, who was unexpectedly close to her, and smiled awkwardly. Their lips almost touching, but suddenly, Alex got the door to open. She let Maggie in before her. Then, Alex closed the door behind her and shook the water off the jacket.  
“Sorry about that,” Maggie said referring to her leather jacket.  
“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled, “I can always get another leather jacket.” They walked up stairs, with Maggie following behind.  
Meanwhile, Kara sensed them coming and smiled big. “They’re back.”  
And in a second, Alex opened the door for Maggie. Alex followed in and closed the door behind her. Eliza turned around. “Oh! Is this the friend you were talking about?”  
“Yes, Mom,” she responded. “Mom, this is Maggie. We recently started working on cases. She’s a detective!”  
Maggie held out her hand for a handshake. “Hi Mrs. Danvers,” she smiled.  
Eliza shook her hand, “Hi! Welcome! We cooked a lot of food, so I hope your appetite’s good!”  
“Oooo,” she said with her hand on her stomach, “Don’t worry about that.” She laughed. 

After dinner, Alex decided it was time to tell her mom. So, she poured wine for her mom and herself; and brought out a bottle of beer for Maggie.  
“So, you two work on cases together?”, Eliza asked.  
“Yes,” Alex smiled. “She knows I’m part of the DEO.”  
“Your daughter is amazing to work with,” Maggie smiled. She took a sip of her beer, and nudged Alex to tell her mom before trying to stall again.  
Kara saw Maggie’s hint and knew what Alex was going to do. So, she gave Alex that look that told her she didn’t have to do it by herself, but she was getting nervous. She was starting to panic because what if her Mom wasn’t accepting of her sexuality? She couldn’t handle the idea of being disowned buy her own mother. So, she quickly said, “Maggie, Kara can I talk to you alone?”  
They became confused, but knew Alex was on the verge of breaking down. So, they followed her to her room.  
“Alex what happened?”, Maggie said. She took her hand, “Remember? You got this.”  
“You don’t have to go through this alone, Alex,” Kara said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We’re both here for you. What are you afraid of?”  
“What…what if she sees me differently? What if she handles it differently? I’m just scared of her reaction.”  
“Alex, Look at me,” Maggie said, “No matter how your mother reacts, we’re here for you. It might take her time to understand you, but she eventually will. Mothers still care for their children no matter how old they get. You can do this.”  
“We’re so proud of you Alex,” Kara, “I know you can do this.”  
After taking another minute to relax herself, she walked back out with Kara and Maggie.  
“What’s wrong Honey?”, Eliza asked.  
“Nothing. It’s just…I want to tell you something. But promise me you’ll let me finish.” They all sat back down at the dinner table.  
“Okay. I’m all ears,” she nervously said.  
“Mom, do you remember how you felt when you met dad?”, Maggie asked. She crossed her legs under the table and tucked her hands in between her knees.”  
“Yes, I remember exactly. I felt so complete and happy, I couldn’t imagine life without him. He felt like he was the one. I just knew and followed my gut. And I’m glad I did because he gave me a family I wouldn’t replace anything for,” she smiled huge after saying that last line.  
Alex continued, “Well. I seem to have found that person. This person makes me feel something I’ve never felt before, ya know? They always make my day, and I always look forward to seeing them.” She didn’t give the proper “she/her” pronoun because she was quite ready yet to say it. Meanwhile, Maggie started smiling, just hearing all the wonderful things slip past Alex’s lips. “They always know how to cheer me up. And I just feel like I’ve clicked with them already since the beginning…. like, they’re The One.”  
Eliza smiled big knowing that Alex has found the right man…or so she thought.  
The next few sentences were said by the proud Alex Kara and Maggie knew, the Alex who was certain about what she was feeling, and proud of coming to terms with herself.  
She looked at Eliza, “Mom, this is my girlfriend Maggie and I can’t imagine life without her. I’m gay.” She looked at Maggie and saw how big she was smiling. So she smiled back and took her hand, which was laying on the table. Meanwhile, Eliza was blank. She tried to figure out what just happened. Then, realized her daughter had come out to her. Alex’s life flashed before her eyes. She saw the many moments Alex was excited whenever she told her Vicky Donoghue invited her to a sleep over, and how she always had a fun time telling her all about it. She realized how Alex was devastated when Vicky was no longer part of her life, and how it affected her.  
“Mom?”, Alex said. “Please say something…” She started to get worried because her mom was staring into space as if she was in a different world. “I knew this was going to happen.” Worrisome tears started to fill her eyes, as her eyebrows crinkled.  
Maggie took the hand that Alex latched onto her and held it with both hands, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. “Hey,” she whispered, “Look at me. Right here. Right at me.” She tried to prevent Alex from worrying and thinking about the worst. Alex directed her attention to Maggie and saw her smile, “No matter what happens next, I’m still here for you.”  
Eliza saw Maggie’s deep care for Alex, and how Kara was rubbing Alex’s shoulder to comfort her. She realized that Kara knew already and was so accepting of her. She also noticed that these many life moments that pointed to this whole situation. And she couldn’t be happier to just hug her daughter for accepting who she was.  
Alex thought to herself, “My life is about to change for the worst…” Then, Eliza stood up, walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. Maggie let go of Alex’s hand to let her return the hug. It was at this moment when Alex knew she made the right decision. She cried in her mother’s arms.  
“Alex, I’m so proud of you,” she whispered. “And I want you to know that I will always support you no matter who you are. You still are and always be my little Alex.” Alex needed those words, and let out every single tear of joy. She felt like she finally took off this huge weight on her shoulders, she felt like she could breathe again, especially since her mom knew now. Kara smiled at the both of them, especially Alex, since she knew she could live her life as openly gay.  
Alex stood up to hug her properly. After crying the tears out, she said, “Thanks Mom,” and smiled so big. Then, Eliza looked at Maggie and saw her smiling big. “So…Maggie, don’t ever hurt my daughter, or else,” she joked around with a hint of seriousness.  
They all sat back down and began chatting the rest of the night. After cleaning up, Alex decided it was time to go home. Maggie tagged along and said bye to Kara and Eliza.  
When Alex opened the door to her apartment, she let Maggie in first and followed after her. She turned around and closed the door behind her. And when she turned back around, Maggie pinned her against the door and gave her a succulent kiss. “I knew you could do it,” she smiled.  
Alex looked at her lips and kissed her some more. She backed Maggie to the couch, who spun Alex around to be the dominant one.  
“I’m so thankful for you,” Alex said.  
Maggie gently pushed Alex onto the couch and got on top of her. Before she could kiss her again, she pulled back and sat up to tease her. Alex tried sitting up to kiss those lips, but Maggie insisted and pushed her back onto the couch. She took Alex’s hands and ran them down her body, stopping them at her hips. Her perfect curves literally took Alex breath away, that Alex had to inhale deeply. She wanted to see the beautiful underneath her clothes. So she started taking off her leather jacket, but was halted by Maggie once she proceeded to take off her shirt.  
Maggie took her hands and pinned her down by her wrists. She smirked, leaned forward, and whispered, “Time for dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how the chapter went for you! And if you had any favorite parts! Thank youu :)


	2. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tries to make Alex stay in bed, instead of going to work, by seducing her. But Alex doesn't give in. While surprising Alex at work, Maggie meets Lucy. Small moments of jealousy arise as Lucy comes into play. How will Maggie treat the situation when Lucy does something unexpected to Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter! Especially the beginning :)  
> (There's some inappropriate parts)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Let me know your favorite parts of this chapter, and how it's going for you. Thanks!

The next morning, Alex woke up to the sight of Maggie’s beautiful face. She tucked the hair behind her ear and smiled. Then, she turned over and looked at the time. “Time for work,” she whispered, sitting up in bed. She saw Maggie’s NCPD windbreaker and wore it on her naked body, purposely leaving it open. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, she planned to tease Maggie. She partly dried her body with her towel, but dried her hair as much as possible also with her towel. Using the hair dryer would wake her up. Then she freshened up and brushed her teeth.   
She walked out and realized Maggie hadn’t woken up yet. She thought she would be up by now, since she was a light sleeper. So, she headed back to her side of the bed, went over to her, and gave her a kiss.   
Now, Maggie was awake. She kissed back, letting out a small moan. Maggie’s arms, which were under the pillow that cushioned her head, wrapped around Alex’s neck, as Alex cupped Maggie’s jawline. Maggie combed through Alex’s partly dried hair as their lips fought for dominance. She turned her head to the right and started trailing kisses down to Alex’s jawline, then neck. Alex bit her lip as Maggie’s lips traveled to her collarbone. Then, Alex reached under the comforter, which covered her body, and wrapped an arm around her naked back. Once Maggie started to take the windbreaker off of her, Alex parted away.  
“What’s wrong?”, Maggie asked, confused.   
“I have to get to work,” Alex teased.   
“What? Now??”, Maggie asked.   
“We don’t really get weekends off, Detective.” Alex got up from the bed.   
“Awww man…”, Maggie said. She stretched, and realized how perfectly her windbreaker fit her girlfriend’s body. “That fits you perfectly,” she smiled.   
Alex looked over her shoulder. “Thanks. I work for the police department too,” she joked around. She went to her closet to pick out her DEO uniform. And when she went back out, that’s when Maggie realized she was completely naked underneath her windbreaker.   
Maggie’s jaw dropped to the sight of her naked body under her windbreaker, she was totally awake now. She saw her abs, her boobs, and of course her pelvis and legs.  
“Did I do something?”, Alex asked purposely as if she didn’t know what she just did. She turned back around to go to her closet to pick out her DEO uniform.   
Maggie snapped back to reality, and played it off. “Pfft… noo, I just..anyway,” she tried to change the subject. “What time are you coming home?”  
Alex laid out her uniform on her side of the bed. “Not until later tonight.”  
“Awww… that’s so far from now,” she whined. Alex took off Maggie’s windbreaker and started to get dressed. “I could get used to this…”, Maggie thought to herself. Alex started dressing up. First her underwear, then bra, and jeans, tucking in her black shirt. She walked over to the bedside table, reached for her watch, and wore it.   
“Alright, I gotta go,” Alex said. But Maggie reached for Alex’s hips and pulled her back to bed. Alex fell on top of her and nearly kissed her.   
“Oh no you won’t!”, Maggie laughed. She started to tickle Alex’s sides.   
Alex squirmed to get away from Maggie’s hold, but she was so strong! She was the definition of “tiny, but mighty”. “Maggie!!”, Alex yelled. She tried to make her stop, but her laughter prevented her from speaking. So, Alex tried the one thing that she knew would make her stop. She kissed her lips, and sure enough, Maggie stopped. She reached inside Alex’s back pockets and squeezed her ass. Alex moaned once again, but she had to leave for work.   
“Alright,” Alex parted. She gave her one last peck on the lips and got up, “I really have to go now. I’m gonna be late.” Maggie gave in and let her leave for work. 

At around noon, Maggie decided to surprise Alex at work. She went to the store and bought flowers. Then, she headed to the DEO. She saw Supergirl and said hi, then asked, “Do you know where Alex is?”   
Kara saw the time and replied with, “She’s about to go on break actually. I just saw her in the lab though.”  
Maggie thanked her and headed to the lab. She peeked through the door with her head and said, “Hey Babe.”  
Alex knew exactly who is was and turned around with a big smile on her face. “Aww… what are you doing here?” She blushed.   
Maggie walked in and revealed the flowers. “Surprise!”  
“You’re so sweet!”, Alex exclaimed. She took the roses that Maggie handed her and gave her a kiss.   
“Supergirl just told me you’re on break. Wanna go have lunch?”, Maggie asked.  
“Would I ever say no?”, Alex smiled. Then, a brunette woman with curly hair walked into the lab.   
“Oh.. sorry,” she said, “Is this a bad time?”  
Maggie turned around and saw this beautiful woman, practically her height.   
“Lucy!”, Alex exclaimed. “Maggie, this is Lucy Lane. Lucy, this is Maggie, my girlfriend,” she said proudly. They shook hands and smiled at each other.   
“Nice to meet you too,” Maggie smiled.   
“Nice to meet you,” Lucy said. “I didn’t know you had taste in women,” she teased at Alex.   
“Yeah,” she smiled at Maggie, “It’s a new chapter of my life.”  
Lucy nodded and then changed the subject. “Do you have that blood sample form the alien?”  
“Umm...”, she looked around. “Yes! Here it is!” She handed it to Lucy who took it.  
“Thanks!”, she winked at Alex. “Alright, well I’ll leave you two alone now.” And so she left.   
“She winked at you,” Maggie said, “Oooo is someone else hitting on my girlfriend??!” She teased. 

“Noooo,” Alex laughed as she watched Lucy walk away. “Now, what about that lunch you were talking about?”  
Maggie confidently laced her hand with Alex’s. “I know the perfect place!”  
Throughout lunch, Alex kept getting texts from Lucy, and each text made her laugh. She put her phone away after realizing that she was interrupting her little lunch date.   
“Sorry,” Alex awkwardly smiled. “Lucy was asking about the blood sample and made jokes one after another.”  
“It’s alright,” Maggie said, “It’s work related.” She took a sip of her drink and tried avoiding the feeling of jealousy. “So, tell me about Lucy.”  
“Lucy? Well…she’s pretty great actually. She recently started working with us officially.”  
“Oh. At the DEO?”, Maggie asked nervously.  
“Yes,” Alex replied. “Okay, enough about her, something’s changed and I might have to stay a couple more hours at work. This new alien in prison isn’t talking.”  
“Oh.. okay,” Maggie said. “That’s fine. I’ll just be in my apartment tonight then, and then I’ll drop by tomorrow morning.”  
“Thanks for understanding, Babe,” Alex smiled, while holding her hand.   
Maggie nervously smiled. “No problem.”  
After their lunch, they both went back to the DEO. “Text me when you’re leaving and when you’re home so I know you got home safe,” Maggie said.  
“Will do, Babe,” Alex smiled. She gave her a goodbye kiss and went back to work.   
About a month later, Maggie couldn’t stop thinking about Lucy hitting on her girlfriend. She knew she shouldn’t feel jealous because she trusted Alex, but something in her head told her to be jealous. Maybe it was the fact that she winked at her girlfriend, or that she kept texting her making her laugh. “Maybe I’m just over thinking it,” she thought to herself as she took a gulp of her beer. She sat on her couch and turned on the TV. At 8pm, she called Alex to see if she wasn’t busy.   
“Hello?”, Alex said on the other line.  
“Hey, are you working right now?”, Maggie asked.  
“I’m just chilling around here right now. J’onn told me to go relax for a bit because he could tell how stressed I was about this whole Cadmus thing.”  
“Don’t take it out on yourself, Alex,” Maggie said with concern.  
“I won’t. I promise,” Alex smiled, leaning back in her chair. “So, what are you doing right now?”  
“Just watching TV, and drinking beer.”  
“Naked?”, Alex smirked.   
Maggie got her hint and said, “Why, yes. Yes I am.”   
“Mmmm…”, Alex said. She quickly locked the door and leaned more in her chair, spreading her legs. Good thing her office had blinds and a locking door.   
“Are you comfortable?”, Maggie asked after hearing some shuffling.   
“You already know it,” Alex whispered.   
“Later, we’ll get into bed…naked. I’ll take your clothes off, strip you until you’re completely naked.” Maggie set her beer on the coffee table in front of her.   
“Then?”, Alex said.  
“I’ll kiss your lips, those sweet lips of yours, and trail kisses down to your hips.”  
Alex started to get turned on that she realized how wet she was becoming.   
“I’ll gently kiss your inner thighs, slowly making my way to your sensitive self.”  
“Mhmm…”, Alex moaned.   
“Hold on Danvers, these handcuffs do the magic,” Maggie said. “As I climb back up to your lips, handcuffing you to the bed, I start to tease you, leaving sharp whispers on your lips.”  
Alex wanted her so bad. Then, they got interrupted. “Alex?”  
“Shit!”, Alex whispered loudly. She quickly sat back up in her chair.   
“What happened?”, Maggie snapped out of it.   
“Stay on the line, give me a sec.”   
“Okay, Maggie said.  
“Alex?”, a lady said followed by a knock.  
“Uh, yeah hold on.” She walked over to the door with her phone in hand and unlocked it. “Hey Lucy.”  
Maggie heard everything from the other line. Alex sat back down.   
“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”, Lucy awkwardly said.  
“YES,” Maggie jokingly yelled from the other line.  
“Maggie!”, Alex laughed. “Sorry, Lucy.”  
“That’s alright,” she laughed. “Hi Maggie!”, she yelled on the other side.  
“Hey!”, Maggie said.   
“Alright, umm…did you need something?”, Alex asked her.  
“Actually, I was thinking, do you and- Maggie wanna grab a drink later on?”   
“Are you up?”, Alex asked Maggie.  
“Actually…you two go on ahead,” Maggie said. She didn’t want to see another girl hitting on her girlfriend. She just couldn’t handle the pain, no matter how small it seemed to other people.   
“Are you sure?”, Alex reassured.   
“Yes, Go on Babe. I’ll be fine. I’m drinking beer right now anyway,” Maggie said.   
Alex thought about it and felt bad if she said no to Lucy. So she agreed to grab some drinks after work, which was in another hour.   
“Cool,” Lucy smiled. “I’ll see you then!” She left Alex’s office and closed the door behind her.   
“Alright. Well I’ll leave you to work now,” Maggie said. “Just text me when you’re leaving the bar.”  
“Alright, bye Maggie. See you later,” she smiled, “And we’ll continue this later,” she said in her raspy voice.   
“Oh gosh…” Maggie said. “You better hurry home Danvers.”  
They eventually hung up, and Alex and Lucy headed to the bar an hour.   
“So, how did you and Maggie meet?”, Lucy asked her.  
“She was at one of my crime scenes one day. The one where someone tried attacking the president the minute she stepped out of her private plane.”  
“Oh yeah, I remember that,” Lucy said.   
“Yup,” Alex smiled, “From then on, she reeled me in and I just knew I had to be with her. She’s so strong, and has a beautiful personality.” Alex drank her beer and asked Lucy. “What about you? Do you have anyone?”  
“Not really…just going solo for a while.”  
“Oh, well trust me, you’ll find them one day,” she smiled.  
Lucy loved how Alex was so positive. She’s noticed how much she was getting attached to Alex after working at the DEO for a month. So many times, she wanted to kiss her, but she couldn’t. She had a girlfriend who was already taking care of her, and she didn’t want to get in between them. But this one time, Alex looked so amazing in dim light, in her leather jacket. Her curly short hair, and beautiful eyes just got the best her. She couldn’t stop staring at her lips. She realized how she enjoyed every second she was able to be with her with Maggie not around. She couldn’t handle it anymore. Later that night, they were leaving the bar. Lucy walked over to Alex’s motorcycle with Alex.   
“Nice Ducati,” Lucy said. “A motorcycle? Really? How attractive can you get?!”, she though in her head.   
“Thanks,” Alex smiled. She sat on her bike. “I surprisingly learned fast. O where you heading to now?”  
“Just home. I have nothing else planned for the rest of the night.”  
“Oh,” Alex said. “Well I hope you get home safely then.” She began to put on her helmet, but Lucy stopped her.  
“Alex wait.” She held her wrist, lowering the helmet. Then, she quickly planted a kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex’s eyes widened, and relaxed for a bit. But the idea of Maggie being her girlfriend popped into her head. She quickly pulled away and became shocked. She crinkled her eyebrows.   
Lucy, unaware of what just happened, spoke. “I’m sorry. I just..I-“  
“I gotta go…”, Alex said. She quickly texted Maggie saying she was leaving. She put on her helmet and drove off.   
Lucy stood there in shame, completely angry at herself for making that dumb move.  
When Alex got home, she put her helmet on the table and sat on the couch, still shocked from what just happened. She never had feelings for Lucy before, ever. She didn’t even think of ever kissing Lucy. But when Lucy kissed her, she felt something. Something she was afraid of feeling because she has Maggie. “This isn’t right…”, Alex told herself. She called Maggie and nearly broke down when Maggie answered.   
“Babe? You okay?”, she asked worriedly with a voice that hinted she had just woken up from taking a small nap.   
“Maggie..” A knot formed in her throat, as her eyes started to tear up.   
“Alex, what’s wrong?” Maggie sat up on the couch she fell asleep on. Alex didn’t say anything after. “Babe, you making me worried.”   
“Maggie…I’m so sorry.” She said.   
“For what? If this is about staying late at work, that’s fine. It’s work, I understand.”   
“Maggie. Lucy and I kissed.” Tears rolled down her face after breaking the news to her. She began to explain, “She kissed me, I didn’t kiss her back. I left right after.” All she heard was silence. “Maggie? Trust me, I pulled back and didn’t feel anything.” “Maggie?” “Babe, say something.” More tears fell down her cheeks as she got a hint that Maggie was upset.   
“Alex…I’ll see you tomorrow.” She hung up. The next few weeks were about to be a tough one on both Alex and Maggie.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie finally lets Alex explain the night that Lucy Lane kissed her, but it might go the other direction.

A few days later, Alex tried reaching Maggie. She paced across her apartment with her phone to her ear. All she heard were multiple rings. “Maggie please pick up…”, she said under her breath. This was the 3rd time that she tried calling Maggie, but she wouldn’t pick up. She knew that what she did was wrong. She should’ve pull away quicker, but then again, it was Lucy who kissed her. She wanted to explain herself, but Maggie would not pick up. So, she left a voicemail. “Babe, I know you’re mad at me, but please let me explain. I really don’t want to lose you. Please.” She put the phone down and stood there in silence. She had another option, “I could go to her apartment? But I don’t want to barge in…but I really wanna explain…” Within a split second, she made a decision and grabbed her keys and helmet. She walked out and made it to her motorcycle, only to realize that the motor was broken. The engine wasn’t starting. She turned the key again, but she had no luck. “DAMNIT! Really now?!”, she said in the cold weather. Her breath formed a cloud in front of her face. With her helmet in hand, she put her keys in her pocket and thought to herself, “Her apartment can’t be THAT far from here, right?”  
“Alex?”, Maggie said as she opened her door in her boxers and a tank top.   
Alex was taken away from her view. It was like she was being teased. Her jaw even dropped a bit, until she finally spoke. “Your apartment… is f-farther than I thought it…was.” Alex was holding onto the wall, catching her breath A LOT. She bent over, laid her helmet on the ground, and placed her hands on her knees, still trying to catch her breath.   
“You ran that far?! I live like 10 mins away from you!”, Maggie exclaimed.   
The lack of oxygen made her grammar spill all over the place. “Y-yeah. My uh.. motorcycle…it’s not- it wasn’t uh starting up.” She straightened her back and looked at her. “Maggie please…let me explain.”  
Maggie looked at the exhausted DEO agent, and felt bad if she were to make her leave. “Fine…” She opened the door wider and let her in.   
“Th-thanks.” She grabbed her helmet and walked in. Maggie closed the door behind her as Alex sat on one of the chairs. Then, Maggie went and poured her a glass of water. She still cared about her.   
Alex grabbed the glass that was offered to her and chugged the whole thing down. After she set it on the tale, she began talking. This time, she wasn’t as tired as the second she showed up at the door. Then, she began talking. “I tried calling you, but you wouldn’t answer, and I understand. But I really just want to explain.”  
“You have a minute,” Maggie suddenly interrupted.   
“Okay. She kissed me, I didn’t kiss her. I was about to leave, but she got a hold of my wrist and planted a kiss on me. I was very unaware of what happened, then you popped into my head and I pulled away. I said I had to leave, and I left. Nothing happened after that.” She wasn’t going to get distracted by her outfit that expressed her toned arms and butt because she finally had a chance to explain and she wasn’t gonna let that chance go.  
“30 seconds.”  
“Maggie I don’t want to lose you. You’re my everything and I don’t care if there are other women out there because I want you and only you. That’s why I told you because our relationship deserves to be based on honestly and loyalty. I would never lie to you. And I know the truth hurts, but please Maggie.”  
Maggie looked at her with crossed arms and a stern look. “You can sleep on the couch tonight because I won’t let you run back home in this cold weather. You can leave tomorrow morning.”  
“That’s it?”, Alex asked. “Maggie please forgive me…”  
“Don’t make me change my mind. Now, good night, I’m going to my room now.” She walked away as if Alex had said nothing.   
Alex saw her walk to her room. Before she shut her door, she said, “Goodnight…” She was so confused because her response had nothing to do with what she just said, but she accepted her hospitality and stood up. She took off her leather jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. All she had on now was a somewhat loose sleeping shirt and her jeans. She laid on the couch where she was finally relaxed and not catching her breath. She put one of the couch pillows under her head and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what just happened and if she was forgiven or not.  
Meanwhile, Maggie laid in her bed on her side with the comforter over her shoulders. She wanted Alex so bad. She wanted her to fill in the empty space next to her in bed, but she also wanted to teach her a lesson. After trying to fall asleep for about an hour, she couldn’t take it anymore. She immediately got out of open and swung her door open.   
Alex heard her door hit the wall and quickly sat up, facing Maggie. “Is something wrong?”  
Maggie fast walked to her and suddenly said, “I can’t do this anymore!”  
Alex thought she was about to get kicked out, but the answer was obvious since Maggie wrapped her thighs around her hip and kissed her lips.   
Alex was caught off guard and raised her eyebrows. She missed those lips. She wanted to keep kissing her, but she was so confused that she was just out of it. She pulled away by pulling Maggie’s hands from her face. “Wait, I thought you were mad at me??”   
“I was when you told me, but I forgave you the next day because damn, I would’ve done the same thing if you were in a relationship with her! I can’t resist you, Alex! I was just trying to teach you a lesson, but I just want YOU right now.” Maggie went in for another kiss, but Alex pulled her head back.  
“Wait, so we’re good now? You forgive me?”, Alex asked.   
“You ran all the way here in the cold. Do you want this or not?”, Maggie eagerly said.   
“Oh. Yeah of course I do.” She kissed Maggie so hard that Maggie almost fell back, but she caught her with her hands, which eventually wrapped around her small body. Maggie fought for dominance and pushed Alex onto the back of the couch. She flipped her hair to one side and kissed Alex once again with her hands on her cheeks. Alex’s hands traveled down to Maggie’s perfect ass and squeezed it, which made Maggie moan mid-kiss. Alex parted to quickly say something. “I love how you’re wearing boxers. Major turn on,” she smirked.  
“Shhh…”, Maggie whispered onto Alex’s heated lips. Alex loved her moans and kissed her back. But most importantly, she loved giving neck kisses. So, she sat up a bit, parted from Maggie’s lips, and held her head up with her left hand around the left side of her neck, then she trailed a kiss from her jawline to her neck to her collarbone. Meanwhile, Maggie slid a hand up the back of Alex’s head and tugged a bit. Alex looked up at her and smirked, only to land another kiss on her lips. Then, Maggie parted and started to kiss Alex’s neck, pushing her back on the couch. Maggie proceeded to take off Alex’s somewhat loose shirt and threw it aside. Then, she unhooked her bra and took that off as well. She trailed kissed from her lips, to her neck, then chest, and started kissing her nipples, swirling a tongue around and on the sensitive part. Alex bit her lip, then moaned right when Maggie slid her hand down her abs to unbutton her pants, where she slid that same hand between her jeans and underwear. She wanted to tease her. So, she rubbed her hand up and down her sensitive part, pushing hard when she reached the clit.   
“You’re so wet…”, Maggie whispered. Alex bucked her hips and combed her fingers through Maggie’s hair. Maggie continued sucking her nipples, then, she finally slid her hand right underneath her underwear. She was a definite top.   
Maggie woke up to the beauty beside her. She had missed her so much that she caved in last night. But she was proud she did because she had no idea this woman would run to her apartment in this cold weather, considering the fact that she lived 10 minutes away from her. She just had to make sure that Lucy Lane stayed in her lane and knew who Alex Danvers’ girlfriend was.   
Soon, Alex woke up. “Good morning,” she said in her morning voice with a smile.   
Maggie absolutely loved that morning voice of hers. “Morning, Babe,” Maggie smiled back.   
“So…we’re good?”, Alex asked. “You like me again?”  
“I’ve never stopped liking you, Danvers,” Maggie replied. “Just make sure Lucy knows who your girlfriend is.”  
“Oh, I’ll make sure of that!”, she exclaimed. “I gotta go to work today.”  
“You have to leave for work right now???”, Maggie asked.   
“Well, I have to go home first and change into my uniform, then I’ll leave.”  
“Oh no you won’t!”, Maggie laughed. She quickly sat up, put her boxers on and ran out of the room half naked. Then she came back with Alex’s shirt worn on her. “Whoops, looks like you can’t leave now!”  
Alex got out of bed and started chasing her around the room. But Maggie’s small body was no match for Alex’s. Alex got a hold of her from behind and gently threw her on the bed. She pinned her down by her wrists and kissed her. Maggie got lost in the kiss and wrapped her legs around her waist. Then, Maggie escaped Alex’s hold and turned her over. She was on top now.  
Alex continued kissing her and began to take off the shirt Maggie was wearing.   
Maggie snapped out of it. “Waaaait.”   
“Damn…I was so close,” Alex laughed.   
Maggie sat back up on her hips. “For a DEO agent, you are so not slick,” Maggie joked.   
Alex laughed and shrugged her shoulders, “I tried, but I gotta get to work.”  
Maggie just looked at her.  
“Wait…what if you come with me?”, Alex asked her.   
“That’s allowed?”, Maggie asked.  
“I’m pretty sure!”, Alex exclaimed. She sat up on her elbows. “Pleeeeease??”   
“Okay”, Maggie smiled.  
“Gosh, those dimples will be the death of me.”   
Alex and Maggie walked into the DEO holding hands, spotting Lucy. “Okay, remember that part about letting Lucy know-“  
“Way ahead of you Danvers.” Maggie immediately grabbed Alex’s face and gave her a passionate kiss. But they were soon interrupted by Lucy.  
“Alex, hey,” she said.   
Maggie and Alex parted from each other. “Hey, Lucy,” Alex said, “You know my girlfriend right? Maggie?”  
“You’re so subtle,” Maggie sarcastically said with a laugh.   
“I can hear you guys,” Lucy said, “I’m right here,” she laughed to joke around as well. “And yes, I’ve met her before.”  
“Alright, well…I’ll see you later tonight, Alex,” Maggie said. She gave her a peck on the lips and said, “Bye Babe.” She laid a hand on Alex’s butt cheek and gave it a squeeze.   
Alex jumped a bit and turned her head to see a smirking detective looking right at her, with that famous lip bite. Maggie then left, leaving them two together.  
“So, she’s fine with-“  
“Oh, absolutely not. I told her, though, she knows. Soo what’s up? Has there been any new Alien trouble?”  
“Actually, yes,” Lucy said. “Supergirl got a hold of him.”   
Later that night, Alex went over to Maggie’s. They were cuddling on the couch.   
“Hey,” Alex said, “I just wanna say thank you, for forgiving me. I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t. I was so miserable without you,” Alex said. “And I know you most likely don’t like her, so I’ll avoid her if you want.”  
“Well, you two work together, and I’m not someone who holds grudges.” She smiled at her. “I trust you and I just hope you don’t take that for granted.”  
“Oh, I never will babe,” Alex said with a smile. She gave her a kiss and then parted to ask her a particular question. “So…you still like me, right?”  
“Of course, you dummy,” Maggie laughed as she gently hit her shoulder.   
Alex laughed and held the woman in her arms. She loved that Maggie was so forgiving. Who knew she’d score big?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had fun writing these! I hope you stick around for my upcoming one-shot Sanvers fics to help us get through this hiatus! (I'll accept prompts in the comments below) And thanks for reading these 3 chapters. I hope you enjoyed them :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on:  
> Twitter: SQ_Sanvers  
> Instagram: swanqueenfanfics

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your positive comments! I had fun writing this chapter, especially the last part of Chapter 1. If you love Jealous Maggie, you're in for a treat! "Sanvers for the win?"
> 
> Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae


End file.
